Lightbringer rank
Lightbringer is a title awarded for killing demons in the Nightfall campaign. Rank in the Lightbringer title track is determined by number of Lightbringer Points, which are commonly collected as quest reward, or by the help of a bounty. For information about the Lightbringer bounty availability see: Bounty#Lightbringer Bounties Benefit Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to the Seeker of Whispers) grants you a status effect: : Note that this damage bonus does apply to certain armor-ignoring damage types (such as that dealt by Energy Surge) but not to others (such as that dealt by Illusionary Weaponry). Displaying this title confers its effects on a player's Heroes as well as themselves. This does not mean Heroes can use Lightbringer skills. Furthermore, you can earn the PvE-only skills Lightbringer's Gaze (rank 2) and Lightbringer Signet (rank 3), which can be used to fight demons. These skills will increase in effectiveness as you gain more rank in this title. Increasing in Lightbringer rank gives Hero skill points, which can be used to add free skills to the character and unlock skills for all heroes and PvP characters. Lightbringer Title Track The Lightbringer title is awarded by collecting Lightbringer promotional points, through either quest rewards or killing certain monsters while under the effect of the corresponding Bounty. : Notes Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to the Seeker of Whispers) grants you a status effect: :Lightbringer. Title. For each Rank of Lightbringer, you deal 5% more damage to and have +1 damage reduction against Abaddon and his demonic servants. Furthermore, you can earn the PvE-only skills Lightbringer's Gaze (rank 2) and Lightbringer Signet (rank 3), which can be used to fight demons. These skills also increase in effectiveness as you gain more ranks in this title. Increasing in Lightbringer rank gives Hero skill points, which can be used to add free skills to the character and unlock skills for all heroes and PvP characters. Lightbringer point farming The Mirror of Lyss A good early farming spot for lightbringer points is in the The Mirror of Lyss outside Dzagonur Bastion. Take the bounty from Whispers Informant, go around the area and kill all the elementals along the eastern edge of the zone. When using elementals for Lightbringer farming, level 24 Roaring Ether carry Resurrection Signet. Killing a resurrected Roaring Ether will not add to your Lightbringer points, so it is advised to target the level 24 Roaring Ether before their level 20 counterparts. It might be a good idea to have some Vabbian Keys with you because there is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area. Having the quests "The Search for Survivors" or "For Your Ears Only" active on your log will prevent some of the foes from spawning, so you should finish or abandon the quests before you go farming. Chantry of Secrets The Between a Rock... quest can be used to farm Lightbringer Points, although getting there requires you to go through several mobs. After you get to the quest marker, quickly talk to the Whispers Informant to get the bounty for Margonites. You are then attacked by 6 groups of 6-8 Margonites, approaching in three waves of two groups. As you will be fighting in one place all the time, a choke point in the gateway, wells, wards, and traps help a lot. It's an easy quest if you have a Minion Master: the minions take most of the damage and there are plenty of bodies. After you've killed all of the mobs, return to town, abandon the quest, and take it again for a repeatable 74 points (including the unique) gain. Again, there is usually at least one Vabbi Chest in the area. Resplendent Makuun An alternative spot to farm Lightbringer points in Vabbi is in the northernmost part of the Resplendent Makuun area. If you leave from Yahnur Market, it takes about 5 minutes to reach the right area, but once there you can farm all the Djinn that are there then re-zone and do it all again. There is a boss to farm as well. An alternative entry is Honur Hill, it is an easier distance. Leave Honur Hill and head east until your in the northeast corner of Resplendant Makunn. You'll find the Djinn. You can also zone from the area described above (from the North East) into Wilderness of Bahdza and farm the South East corner, zoning back and forth (and keeping any morale boost you have, too). Just watch out for patrolling beetles! The Ruptured Heart In one trip, a group can earn about 140 Lightbringer Points. The path also has one Mesmer Boss and one Paragon Boss along the way. Boss * Rual, Stealer of Hope * Tureksin the Delegator The Hidden City of Ahdashim Clearing the elementals in the entry courtyard alone is worth 36 Lightbringer Points. A sweep through the center chamber and across the treasure store in the northwest corner nets an additional 164 Lightbringer points. A capable team can complete this run in about 15 minutes. Domain of Secrets An effective place to farm Lightbringer points is the Domain of Secrets, outside the Gate of Secrets. You will find about 17 groups of Margonites, each group containing 6-8 foes. Beware of over-aggroing, there are a few groups that can be found very close to eachother, including the first group you'll run into. It is wise to obtain the Monolith Hunt (Found at the southernmost Resurrection Shrine on the map, marked with a white x), for a single monolith appears usually once between each Margonite group, also there is one group of 5-6 Graven Monoliths. Doing this run will get you about 250 Lightbringer points, and takes about 15-20 minutes with a well put-together team of heroes and henchmen. 1-2 Margonite Chests usually will be found throughout the course of the run, so be sure to bring a couple Margonite Keys. Category:Character-based titles Category:Nightfall titles Category:Glossary Category:Research needed